Many entities seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources, such as data storage and computing capacity, have turned to solutions offered by computing resource service providers. Such distributed computing systems provide customers with the ability to generate virtual devices, such as block storage devices, as well as the ability to manipulate incremental backups and state snapshots thereof. Such snapshots can, in some implementations, also become the basis of one or more new block storage devices, which in turn can also have snapshots generated therefrom. As the number of snapshots and volumes generated in the distributed computing system grows larger, the computing resources required to service related activity may also become quite large, and in some cases, unevenly distributed (relative to the activity and/or costs associated with a given snapshot or volume) across the resources of the computing resource service provider.